In the Spotlight
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: After Darbus decided to pair Sharpay and Troy together for the Spring musical, Troy gets a glimpse in to the life of Sharpay. Will he be able to stay together with Gabriella, or fall madly in love with the Ice Queen under the spotlights? R&R This story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical I'm just a little ol' fan who thinks troy would look so much cuter with Sharpay.**

**In the Spotlight:**

What if instead of just having the couples sing as they auditioned Mrs. Darbus had Troy/Sharpay and Ryan/Gabriella audition. Would Troy be able to keep his relationship with Gabby going with long late nights with Sharpay?

**Chapter 1**

Sharpay sat on the stage thinking to herself. If she wasn't the star of the musicals then she was nothing. After losing out the part for the winter musical, she was determined to get her thrown back. She was a performer. That is all she was. No one saw her as a human being with feelings. They all called her ice queen or bitch behind her back. Even Ryan would talk about her sometimes. He had been spending more and more time with everyone else.

She walked over to the small piano that was still to the side of the stage and sang the only song that made sense to her, the only thing that made her feel like someone out there might be able to relate to her. Someone out there might really care.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, is as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I can not fool  
my heart  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
to know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show_

"Sharpay! You are here early?" Mrs. Darbus said as she walked into the theatre hall. The spring musical was about being alone and finding love in the darkness. It was like Mrs. Darbus was thinking about Sharpay when she wrote it over Christmas break.

"Yeah, I didn't have anyone slowing me down today." Sharpay said trying to sound tough again. She couldn't let anyone see her weakness. Mrs. Darbus didn't have to know why she was there. She was alone. She didn't have a single shoulder to lean on.

Even Zeak left her. After she thought she might have a future with someone, he said they just weren't connecting. A week later she saw him with some red-headed cheerleader, so much for a good batch of cookies.

"Will you be auditioning with Ryan today?" Mrs. Darbus asked. She was getting out the song lyric and sheet music for auditions. She was so excited to be back in the theatre. It was like she could live there and be happy. It was the one thing she had in common with Sharpay.

"I will be auditioning solo. It seems as if Ryan…" She cut her own words off as the terrible three came in, Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella. She didn't want to say anything that would make her lose character. Everyone had this picture of her already painted, why should she be the one to prove them wrong? "I sing better when I sing alone!"

Mrs. Darbus walked up on the stage to announce that there will only be solo auditions, because there won't be as many coupled songs this time around. She also notes that the auditonees can sing whatever song they would like to.

Ryan steps up to the stage to audition. He smirks at Sharpay proving that he doesn't need her to get a good part. He wants to be known for more then just being Sharpay's brother. He looks at Mrs. Darbus and sings "God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on you."

After Mrs. Darbus motions for him to get off the stage, Gabriella kisses troy and prances to the stage happily. Her life is going exactly how she wanted it to right now. There is nothing that she can't do. She happily sings "Hero".

Troy finishes off the group of three. He is kind of nervous at having to sing alone. He doesn't want to do the musical if he can't do it with her. He sings this I promise you and sits back down.

Everyone is looking at Sharpay to sing. She can feel the power of their stares. They all want her to fail. She just wants to cry. She starts to play the piano and sing along to "Angels".

"Great auditions everyone! I will post the song and time for call-backs. It is the main song of the musical so try and sing with a little heart. Thank you I will see you all next week!" Mrs. Darbus said as she applauded all the efforts. She knew exactly who she wanted. She just had to see if they sounded good together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Troy held Gabriella's hand as they looked over the casting sheet. There was a small form of call backs but the roles were basically signed. Troy got the lead male role, but she got a supporting role. She was signed up to do a duet with Ryan. And Troy was signed up to do a duet with Sharpay.

"How could this happen?" Gabriella asked looking up to her boyfriend. She couldn't sing without him there. She couldn't do this supporting role. She liked Ryan, but she wanted to work with Troy. The song was something special they had together.

"I won't do it without you. I'll tell Mrs. Darbus I don't want to do it. I refuse to sing with the ice queen." Troy said staring at the call back sheet. Why did this happen. He was going to spend his spring trying not to commit murder.

"No, you have to. You cant just back down. I'll still be there. I mean its not like you guys have to kiss or anything. Everything will be fine." Gabriella smiled sweetly. They could handle being separated for one Musical. She knew they should have auditioned together, but Ryan said it would be a bad idea. He just didn't want to be stuck with his sister again.

"Move!" Sharpay said as she pushed her way through the couple. She wasn't going to let their little love talk stop her from seeing if she got the lead role. She knew that the casting for the last musical was just a glitch in the system. She always got the lead role. If she wasn't in Drama, she wasn't in anything.

She squealed with excitement as she saw her name in the call back spot for the lead role and there was no competition to go against. She had knocked Gabriella out of the top spot. To make matters even better, she was working with Troy Bolton, the guy she has had a crush on for the last three years.

"I have to get to class," Gabriella said as she let go of Troy's hand. "See you later." She slowly walked away trying to watch what Sharpay was going to say to him. She made her nervous. Gabriella was certain she didn't like the way things were going.

Sharpay pushed past Troy again and headed to the practice room. She wasn't just going to be nice to him because he got the part with her. If she didn't let anyone in then she couldn't get hurt. She knew that if she even thought there was a chance between the two of them her heart would be shattered. She saw the way he looked at Gabriella. They were in love or at least puppy love.

"You do realize that we have to sing together and that means working together." Troy said as he followed Sharpay. It was free period and Basketball season was over. He didn't have anything else to do, sadly. He was going to spend the rest of his free period of this school year practicing with….

"I know you don't want to be here, so why don't you just leave?" Sharpay asked coldly. She refused to work with him. She would fall for him and he would run into Gabriella's arms after everything was said and done. Who did she have? Ryan? He didn't even talk to her now. She wished she tried to work things out with Zeke. "That stupid little blonde."

"What?" Troy asked as he watched Sharpay sit down at the piano with some sheet music in her hand. He would have sat down next to her but he didn't want to push things. The sooner her could get this done and over with the better.

"I was just thinking to myself. It's none of your beeswax."

"If you want to talk about it we can. I can tell you obviously have something on your mind." He sat down next to her.

"Please! I don't have a single thing on my mind besides doing this song."

"Really…who's stupid?"

"I'm not telling you. You have no right to meddle into my affairs."

Troy just laughed. She hasn't even pushed him away yet. This was going to be the most difficult thing he has ever had to do. He smiled. Then again, maybe she just needed someone to talk to. It must be lonely to not have any friends.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just wondering how long it was going to take for you to push me away again."

"Look I come in here to sing songs by myself. I don't need some arrogant jock to ruin my day. Just run to your little girlfriend and both of us will be happy."

"That's not going to work for me."

"What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

"We have to practice this song sometime."

Sharpay stopped to think as she looked at Troy. She always rehearsed at home. Her mother always helped choreograph the routine. That way she didn't have to sit down and play the piano herself. She had help. She also knew that Ryan would be down at the local dance studio teaching his weekly Showtime class.

"Fine! Not now though. This is the only time I can actually play the piano by myself. It's like a stress reliever. I can't relieve if you're here."

"Sharpay… The callbacks are in two days. I don't know about you, but I need to practice to be good."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. He certainly was a jock. He only cared about himself. She grabbed a pen and paper from her backpack and wrote her address down. She looked at her watch. School was over. He made her miss her piano time.

"Be there at 6. I will have everything prepared. Be ready to dance, okay?" Sharpay said as she got up and left not even leaving him time to agree. She slammed the door shut behind her.

_I can't be there at 6. I'm supposed to pick up Gabriella. _ Troy's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Gabriella walked with a big smile one her face. He didn't have the heart to cancel on her, but at the same time he needed to meet with Sharpay.

"I have some bad news," She said as she sat down on his lap. She hoped he would understand where she was coming from. It was only their six month anniversary. It wasn't a big deal to her. She hoped it wasn't a big deal to him.

"What is it?"

"Ryan wants me to come to his dance class. He says it would be a lot of fun and he needs helps choreographing the show." Gabriella said as she kissed Troy's neck softly. She hoped he wouldn't be mad at her. That would be the last thing she wanted.

"Really," Troy said raising an eyebrow in protest. He was going to say something smart about how Ryan only wanted her in a dance studio alone but he thought better of it. He wasn't going to joke about the way he saw Ryan look at her. He could trust Gabby; it was the little punk he couldn't trust. Then again he couldn't say anything because he was going to be practicing with Sharpay that night.

"It's not like that. I know you think he likes me, but we're friends, like you and he are."

"Ryan and I are not exactly friends. I just put up with the guy because you said you wanted to give him a chance."

"Well having Sharpay for a twin sister is not an easy thing. Besides he needs us. We can't let him be sucked back into the Sharpay black hole of demands."

"She's not that bad."

"Troy…"

"What! I think that she is just misunderstood and lonely."

"If she is lonely she only has to blame herself. I mean look at the way she treats everyone. She brings a new meaning to the term bitch."

"You mean female dog?"

Gabriella slapped Troy's knee playfully. She was shocked at how all of a sudden Troy was defending Sharpay. She shrugged it off. There was no way that Troy would ever think of Sharpay as anything other then the ice queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sharpay sat in the music room crying. Her parents were arguing for the fifth time in less then and hour and Troy was going to be here any minute. He would see how dysfunctional her life really is: her father is an alcoholic who loves to go down to the local strip club, her mother is a patient wife who will take the cheating and the beating as a sign he loves her, her bother and her were the product of a couple not meant to be and also suffered the consequences of unruly expectations, physical abuse, and mental abuse.

She heard a crash. He had thrown her mother at something yet again. She had to sneak out. She couldn't let Troy see this. She couldn't let anyone see her secret world, her world of pain and destruction. It was the real reason she was mean. She didn't want anyone to se what her life was really like.

She opened the window; of course there would be a bush right in the way of her fall. She was not only going to have tear stains; she was now going to have leaves sticking in every which direction. She didn't care. Why would she? He didn't like her anyway.

"Ouch!" Sharpay exclaimed quietly as she brushed herself off. The bush didn't take away too much of her outfit. She sighed in relief. She had to think of a place to go. She couldn't take him to her little studio down town that was her secret place. No one was allowed in there. It was her sanctuary from the storm. She was in there and no one could hurt her. She sighed she didn't have an option. She wanted her part in the musical back.

She cringed as the screams were getting louder. She walked to the front of the house hoping he wasn't early. It was five to six and her goal was to be sitting on the front porch waiting for him. 

She looked at the driveway as she saw a car pull up. He had a black SUV. She couldn't make out the brand and she wouldn't recognize it if she did. She walked over to him painting on her biggest smile. She was the ice queen she wasn't allowed to have emotions. No one would see her hurt… Not even him.

"Hey." Troy said as he hopped out of his car a little confused. Wasn't he supposed to knock on the door before he was greeted? He thought for sure Sharpay was someone who would want to make a big entrance.

"There is a change of plans," Sharpay said as she looked back to her house. She could hear the screaming still although she couldn't make out the words anymore. She didn't want to hear the words; she didn't want to hear any of it. She wanted to cry but she had to hold herself together. Her world was falling apart and she didn't have anyone to lean on, Ryan was too busy trying to win over Gabriella at the moment to even remember he had a sister.

"Um, ok. So what are we doing then?" Troy asked as he stood in front of Sharpay. He could tell by her red-shot eyes that she had been crying. He wondered if he should even say anything or not. Would she even tell him if he asked? Still it wouldn't hurt. Everyone needs to let it out, even her.

"Can you take me down town? I have my own little studio above the dance center. My mom is teaching piano tonight. She gave me a tape to play so we can dance. Can you dance? The songs were a little slow last time. I doubt you can keep up with me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No… I know you can't keep up with me. I'm a dance champion in several categories. It's all I did when I was a little girl. I can show you all my trophies sometime."

"So do you act like a bitch to ease the pain?" Troy was trying to make her flinch. There is no reason why she had to act like this around him. He hated this façade. He could see right through it. In fact most people could. He felt bad when he saw the look on her face. "Sharpay…"

"You know what? I think I'm just going to go into our spare room here. We can practice some other time." She felt the tears start to fall down her face. He was exactly like she thought he was, too wrapped up in his own world to care. How dare he act like he knew her? Act like he knew everything that she was going through. His hard coaching father was nothing compared to her parents.

Just when she was about to turn away and run inside her front door burst open. The sound of her father's voice almost echoed through the night. "Then you can take your kids to the corner you little whore. If I'm so horrible, LEAVE! This is my house. I pay the bills. You just sit here and play your little piano!"

Sharpay stood there motionless as she watched her mom crawling on the ground. She was black and blue everywhere. She could barely move. Sharpay looked at her father as he shoved her down the few steps until she was lying on the ground motionless and slapped the door.

Troy didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He couldn't just leave Sharpay though. He couldn't imagine anyone being on the streets alone. He ran to her mother and picked her up. She was unconscious, but she still had a pulse.

"Get into the damn truck Sharpay. I don't care how much you hate me! Do it for you mother!" Troy said as he gently sat her mother into the back seat. She needed help badly. He had to get her to the hospital.

Sharpay didn't say a word she just walked over the car slowly. He secret was out of the bag. Troy Bolton was going to go tell all his little friends how screwed up she is and that she doesn't really have a place to call home. She started crying so badly she couldn't breathe. It didn't matter now.

Troy drove to the emergency room and carried her mother inside. He sighed in relief when he saw the waiting room was close to being empty. They would get her in right away. He filled out all the answers in the paperwork he could and told the nurse she would get everything else later… When Sharpay was capable of talking or when Ryan got here.

He went back outside to park his car. He noticed Sharpay still hadn't gotten out. She was still crying uncontrollably. He couldn't believe what was happening. This was all too real. He just hoped her mother was ok.

Picking up his cell phone, Troy called Ryan to get him to come. He wasn't sure if Ryan would even believe him, but it was all he could do. He looked at Sharpay as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ryan said as he answered his cell phone at the dance studio.

"Ryan! Thank god you answered! You have to come down to the emergency room. I can't handle this I don't know what's going on."

"Troy what are you talking about?"

"I just came over to practice. Sharpay's crying. I don't even know if your mom is ok. And the nurse is yelling at me for not being helpful."

"What do you mean you don't know if my mom isn't ok?"

"Just come down here will you?"

Troy hung up the phone as he parked his truck and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door and looked at Sharpay, who had black streaming down her face from her makeup. He grabbed her out of the truck and set her down. He got her some napkins and a glass of water. He put his arms around her for support. All that they had left to do was to wait.

**AN: Thanks for all the awesome reviews. You guys rock. I hoped you liked this chapter, just a little drama.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ryan rushed into the hospital waiting room with Gabriella right behind him. He was terrified of what could have happened to his mom when he wasn't there. He knew his dad could get bad, but he never hurt her too seriously. He also was hoping Sharpay was okay. He knew they haven't been talking in awhile and that would only make matters worse for her.

He sighed in relief when he saw Sharpay rest on Troy's shoulder crying softly as they talked. He was just happy to see she had calmed down. She was really connected to her mother. Their mom was both of their idols.

"Tell me about her?" Troy asked not realizing that Ryan and Gabriella were right behind him. He finally got Sharpay to stop her hysteria. She was at least crying and breathing at the same time.

"She was the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She looks just like Marilyn Monroe. She's so talented too. She has the voice of and angels and when her hands touch the piano… Be prepared to be amazed."

"She sounds a lot like you." He said rubbing her forehead. He had really seen a new side of Sharpay tonight. He was almost attracted to her right now. He would have laughed at himself if he knew it would be an appropriate time.

"I'm no where as beautiful as she is…"

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone. Who don't have to pretend to care troy? I can make it on my own; I'm a big girl."

"Nobody wants to be lonely…"

"It's better that way. You don't get hurt as much."

"Because you're already hurt." Try lifted her chin so she was looking at him. He didn't want to see such beautiful brown eyes crying. She deserved so much more in life and she didn't think she did. He didn't know what to say.

"What's it matter? No one cares…" Sharpay said standing up and walking over to the nurse's station. She had to find out if her mother was okay. She had to her mama.

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked as he came up to Troy. He knew he shouldn't interrupt. Sharpay always did like Troy, but he didn't want to see Gabriella destroyed. She loved Troy at least that is what she kept telling Ryan when he tried hitting on her.

"Yeah I think so. She will be. She's just scared to lose your mom, you know?" Troy said standing up and greeting Ryan in a hug. Normally he wouldn't hug another guy but Ryan needed support during this time too. He was more friends with Ryan then he was with Sharpay, so couldn't he stop thinking about her now?

"That's good. I'd hate for her to do something drastic. She's a time bomb. I swear that woman would kill herself if she knew she wouldn't miss the musical." Ryan said with a smile as he saw Sharpay turn around nodding. He opened his arms as she came running to him.

"Oh Ryan! It was terrible. I wish you were there."

"I do too. You should have called me. I would have done something." He said kissing her forehead in a nonromantic way. He hated the thought of losing his sister or his mother. They were his family and he'd be lost without them.

"He would have only beaten you too. I'd be waiting to hear that both of you were alright instead of just mother." Sharpay said as she stepped back and looked at him. It was then that she noticed Gabriella had showed up as well. Of all the people to be there, she had to walk in. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the corner to distance herself from everyone else.

"Well, that went well," Ryan said sarcastically when his sister walked away. How could she fight these feelings on her own? Who cared if Troy and Gabriella were here? She needed a good friend as much as she needed him. He only wished that she would see that.

"I think we should be going Troy. This is a family thing. I don't think that we are wanted," Gabriella said as she walked over to Troy. She put her arm around his waste and smiled at Ryan. She wished there was more that they could do, but for now he needed to be with Sharpay.

"I'm not leaving!"

"But I have curfew and its already getting late." Gabriella whined as she looked up at Troy. How could he not want to leave with her? He didn't belong at the hospital. They could always be there for Ryan another day.

"Sharpay needs me. I can't leave her." Troy said moving away from Gabriella and looking her in the eye. He didn't know what he was saying. He couldn't stop himself before the words came out of his mouth. He didn't want to stay with Sharpay because she needed him…

"You'd rather be with Sharpay?" Gabriella looked at him with her hand s on her hips. How could he even say that to her with a straight face. It was like him saying she wasn't that bad. Sharpay Evans was the meanest of the mean. She didn't need anyone.

"You know that's not true. It's just. I'm worried about her." Troy said trying to sound convincing. She made it sound like he had a crush on Sharpay. Did he? He looked over at Sharpay sitting in the corner. Seeing her in so much pain made him ache. What the hell was happening?

"Well I need someone to take me home. It's too far to walk in the dark." Gabriella said softly. She tried to hide the pain in her voice, but it still came through. She looked over at Ryan and then back at Troy.

"I'll take you!" Ryan almost exclaimed. He knew his mother was alright when he saw the doctor come out. This may be his one shot with Gabriella. If he could show her how stupid troy was acting. She'd have to come crying to him.

"I don't want to take you from your family… I'll call a cab." Gabriella said as she walked away slowly.

"I don't think so!" Ryan exclaimed. "My family will still be here when I get back. I'm sure that they will understand." Ryan looked at her and he wasn't taking no for an answer. She sighed as the two of them left.

Troy walked over by Sharpay just as the doctor started to talk to her. He could tell she was anxious by the way she grabbed the doctor by the collar. He almost laughed at the sight.

"Miss Evans? I have good news for you. Your mother will be fine. She was beat pretty badly… But she definitely will live… She has a few broken rib cages though, so you will have to take special care of her. I would also like for her to stay over night."

Sharpay just nodded as she started to wipe her tears. Her mother was perfectly fine. She sighed except for the fact they didn't have a place to live. She supposed they could live in her studio, but it was just a flat wooden floor with a mirrored wall. She would have to get a job so they could pay bills and have something to eat.

Troy put his arms around her for comfort as he saw her stare into space thinking about something. He wished there was something he could do. He had to think to himself. What was Gabriella saying before? Did he want to be with Sharpay more then he wanted to be with her? Of course not, he loved Gabriella. Sharpay just needed a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sharpay walked into the school as if nothing was wrong. She hated her life. She hated her dad. She hated Gabriella. How dare she show up at the hospital with Ryan like she was wanted? She hated Troy for pretending to be her friend. She knew he really hated her and he was just stuck with her. She hated herself.

She carried herself as if nothing was wrong. She didn't spend the night at a hospital holding her mother's hand at least not as far as everyone else was concern. She was wearing a little white sundress over a pair of designer jeans and carrying a black and white prada bag. She didn't say anything when she heard the people whisper. She did care what mean remarks everyone had to make at least not today.

She reached her locker which she had especially painted pink with a gold star on it. She raised an eyebrow when she saw a rose and a not taped to her locker. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her but no one was there. Everyone went on about there business.

"Some one has a secret admirer!" Sharpay's friend Cassandra said. She had a locker right next to the ice queen. She was the only teenager girl Sharpay could relate to. They had been friends since they sat down next to each other in homeroom their freshman year.

"Yeah right!" Sharpay said looking down the hall one more time. The only people she could see were a bunch of basketball jocks and that skank cheerleader. She rolled her eyes. Zeke would have made her heart sugar cookies.

"Well, what does the note say?" Cassandra said as she opened her own locker and grabbed some books.

Sharpay shrugged as she reached up and grabbed the rose touching it for the first time. She separated the note from the rose and read it out loud:

_On a cold night you don't see anyone._

_In a crowded hallway you see everyone_

_Close your eyes you see the one you want._

_Close your eyes Sharpay make a wish… _

_Prince Charming is right around the corner_

_If you don't let anyone one in… _

_You're not letting your wish come true._

"You going to reply" Cassandra asked as she looked at Sharpay. "Only real men do this type of thing. You'd be a fool not to."

"I don't know. I'm not in the mood to deal with men real or not." Sharpay said putting the small rose behind her ear and grabbing her books. She felt special no one had treated her like this. She wanted to go, but she didn't want to be let down. She couldn't stand being hurt again.

She walked into homeroom where she saw Ryan sitting with Troy and Gabriella. She just rolled her eyes and sat in the corner by herself. She wished that Cassandra was in her homeroom. She just started to write in her song book one day she was going to be more famous than divas like Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston.

She smiled to herself showing a glimpse of the real person under the façade. She wasn't as mean as people wanted her to be. She was the person who talked to Cassandra for hours on the phone and spent classes trying to find a way to sneak text her.

Sharpay only half listened to Darbus as she talked about how great the new musical was going to be. She got so excited about watching young people on stage. There was something about watching a good show as if a part of you was in that show.

She sighed as she looked across the room at the one person she hated the most. Why did he have to show up at the auditions? Why did he have to have such an amazing voice and the cutest dimples? She sighed. There was no way that Sharpay would ever have a chance with the Troy Bolton.

She wanted to cry. Why couldn't she be like Ryan? Why couldn't she have all the fun? She smiled as she felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket.

_Cass- Who do you think it is?_

_Shar- I dunno._

_Cass- You write your reply._

_Shar- Where would I put it?_

_Cass- I dunno. I wish I had a secret admirer. _

_Shar- You can have mine_

_Cass- LOL. Girl one day some man is going to sweep you off you feet so quickly you won't be able to protest. You'll be in love_

_Shar- I'm never going to fall in love_

_Cass- Yeah... Sharpay there is someone out there for you. His name is anonymous prince charming._

_Shar- Shut up!_

_Cass- See you after HR._

Sharpay flipped her phone shut before Darbus could see she was even using it. She closed her eyes and thought about what she really wanted. She wanted a man who could hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. She needed a man who believed in love so much he could prove it existed with out a doubt. She wanted a man who respected her for who she was. She wanted a man who could be her number one fan and encourage her. She wanted someone who wouldn't cheat or beat. She wanted someone who was a good dresser and being a good kisser wasn't a bad thing. She wanted someone who it just felt right. She wanted a fairytale.

The bell rang bringing Sharpay out of her thought. She gathered up her books as she saw everyone else. She rolled her eyes as Troy walked up to her. She could even escape, why did she have to sit in the corner?

"So…"

"Don't pretend to care. Don't pretend that it didn't happen. Just do yourself a favor. Tell Darbus you quit. You don't want to work with me anyways."

"Wow… you sure know how to push people away. Tell you what. I'll see you after school in the practice room." Troy said as he handed her a sheet of paper and walked away.

She looked down. Since when did Troy Bolton write his own music? She looked down at the paper again. She was speechless there was nothing she could say and no one to say it to. She ran to her locker to see if Cassandra was there. She handed the paper to her red-head best friend.

"Forever There, a song written by Troy and Kelsie?" Cassandra asked as she handed Sharpay the song back and opened her locker.

"This day couldn't possibly get any more confu…" Sharpay stopped talking as she opened her locker and saw a teddy bear holding a box of chocolates with a dozen white roses to the side.

"Is there another note?"

"He wants me to meet him. It jokes how he's not good at being romantic."

"When?"

"Free period." Sharpay looked at her watch. "Now."

The two girls looked at each other. Cassandra raised an eye brow as she looked at the confused look on Sharpay's face. They were both thinking about the same thing. Should she go or not.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Italics are the song Sharpay's Secret Admirer is singing… I wrote the song and I apologize if it stinks but hey I tried

Chapter 6:

Sharpay walked into the auditorium… She had no idea why she decided to come. She was nervous. Since when did anyone actually care about what Sharpay Evans thought? It was probably just some prank like in She's All That. Just some stupid bet to change the ice queen.

She sighed when she saw that no one was there. She knew a secret admirer was too good to be true. The only person she had and could count on was Cassandra. She turned around reluctant to walk away. It wasn't until she reached the door that she heard a beautiful voice sing to her.

_I saw you standing in the moonlight_

_Wishing on a shooting star_

_For someone to come steal your heart_

_In the midst of the night._

_I remember all the times you looked at me_

_I never thought that our love could be_

_If you give me this one little chance_

Sharpay didn't know what to do. She had never had a man sing to her before. She walked back up to the front of the stage and sat down right in front of him. She never knew she was about to get the show of her life.

_I'll be forever there_

_I'll be the only one to truly care._

_I'll take away all you fears_

_I'll wipe away every single tear._

_I'll be your Prince charming_

_I'll be forever Yours_

She looked up at him trying to figure out who it really was. She couldn't believe she had a secret admirer. He was wearing all black with a decorative face mask they were using for the ball scene in the play. She was mesmerized by him, her secret admirer, her prince charming.

_I saw you walking down the street_

_Looking down and dragging your feet_

_I just wanted to see your beautiful smile_

_You haven't smiled in awhile_

_You sure can light up a room_

_When you're not riding that witchy broom_

_If you let me in… Just this once_

_I'll be forever there_

_I'll be the only one who truly care._

_I'll take away all you fears_

_I'll wipe away every single tear._

_I'll be your Prince charming_

_I'll be forever Yours_

Every single note he hit seemed to take her breath away, but how could she let him in. The only people she have let into her heart have let her down… Ryan… Zeke… She almost believed that Cassandra would soon leave her for some new friends. She wanted to cry. Did she ever have anyone who really cared?

_I saw you walking down the street_

_Looking down and dragging your feet_

_I just wanted to see your beautiful smile_

_You haven't smiled in awhile_

_You sure can light up a room_

_When you're not riding that witchy broom_

_If you let me in… Just this once_

_I'll be forever there_

_I'll be the only one who truly care._

_I'll take away all you fears_

_I'll wipe away every single tear._

_I'll be your Prince charming_

_I'll be forever Yours_

Sharpay didn't know what to say or do when he threw a rose on her lap and smiled. He had the world's most beautiful smile… She wanted to say something, but before she could manage a single word… He disappeared into the backstage. Sharpay ran up on stage, but he was already gone.

She looked at her watch. Maybe it was better this way, she had to go meet Troy anyways. He would never know how to treat a woman like this. The only things he cares about are basketball ad well Gabriella.

Sharpay walked out of the auditorium almost running into Cassandra who was standing right outside the door. They laughed at one another and hugged. Cassandra looked at her friend eagerly.

"Its not like I even know who it is so calm down. All he did was sing me a song."

"Was it pretty?"

"He could use a little practice… But it wasn't the worse song I have ever heard."

"Anyways… You dropped this. You might want it when you go see Troy."

Sharpay stared at the paper. Forever There…. Could it be that Troy Bolton was her secret admirer? He couldn't be. She ran to the library… She would decide what song they sing. She wasn't about to let Troy Bolton tell her what to do. She wasn't about to admit to the possibility that there just might be something between them.

"Give me the title of your favorite love song…"

"Is this a trick question…? You're not going to chew me out for my bad taste…"

"Whatever you pick will be my audition song."

Cassandra stood there thinking for a minute not sure which one to pick. She knew how Sharpay could get, so she had to pick the perfect song. She didn't know how to address the whole Troy situation. That was the reason Sharpay wanted her to pick out the song, she didn't want to sing with Troy.

"Nobody Wants to Be Lonely?"

"Well its good enough…. As long as I don't have to sing a song that Troy Bolton wrote. I'll be fine." Sharpay quickly printed off the lyrics and rand to the practice room… She knew she could play this song on piano. She was just worried what Troy was going to say.

Troy was standing in the front of the practice room when Sharpay walked in nonchalantly. She looked at Troy wondering if she should address his song. She figured it would be best to just hand him her song and go from there.

"I thought we already decided on a song…"

"This is one of my favorite songs and I just feel more comfortable doing this one."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to step outside of your comfort zone?"

"I don't listen to others very well."

"Fine, we'll sing your song. I don't care anyways."

Sharpay led the practice session. The less touching she had to do the better. She wasn't about to let Troy anywhere near her heart. She smiled as she choreographed the whole routine. Touching him was inevitable she finally decided and just hoped she could make it out of this play with her heart in tact.

Troy looked at Sharpay. "Is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

"Is there anything you'd like to say to me?"

"Is this about my song? I thought it fit the characters… It's written for Gabriella. I first saw her under the night sky on New Years. It was magical."

Sharpay lost all emotion out of her face. Maybe it wasn't him after all. Was she disappointed? Did she like Troy? Did she really want him to be that secret admirer?

"That's great it's beautiful. I wouldn't want to take that magic from you guys. Ok?"

"Why have you been avoiding me? Did you think I wrote that for you?"

"That's preposterous!"

"Is it?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm not quite sure Sharpay…. Why would you think I wrote a love song for you?"

"Just forget it… I have to go."

Sharpay ran out of the practice room crying. She made sure he didn't know she was crying. She wasn't even sure she was. It was all a joke… It had to be. How could anyone ever care about the ice queen? She should have known better then to let anyone in.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sharpay showed up to school late in hopes of avoiding certain people in the hallway. Little did she know that there was a little surprise waiting for her. She walked up to her locker thankful everyone was already in class, even if she did get chewed out for being late.

She stared at her locker in anger as she noticed the small red note taped to her locker with a single rose. She rolled her eyes as she walked up to her locker. The only way she was going to get rid of this guy is by telling him exactly how she feels… She hates him.

_My Beloved Sharpay,_

_I'm sorry if my disappearance angered you after you song. I heard it sung by a friend and I immediately thought of you. You are the most beautiful person in the world but it is as if you never see me. If you follow the roses on the wall to be favorite place I promise I will keep no more secrets from you. Just give me this one chance and I'll leave you alone forever._

_Prince Charming_

Sharpay grabbed her books and slammed her locker. She would meet him alright. Shed show him the Sharpay that everyone feared, the ice queen. She would be so mean that no one would ever fall in love with her. She'll live alone in her own little apartment with a little dog as her only companion.

Ignoring the texts she got from Cassandra, Sharpay walked around the whole school. I was as if she was never going to find this place. Then she came up to a small stairway hidden by the giant wall and hallways. This was a place not meant to be seen. It seemed so familiar…. This was where she followed Gabby to when she was skipping class. It couldn't be, could it? There was no way Troy Bolton was going to be waiting for her at the top of those stairs, not after he told her off last night.

She walked up the stair a little scared. Maybe she didn't want to tell him off. She just wanted someone to hold her, someone to protect her from the storm. He could be the one person that truly understood her and even loved her. She couldn't really just push him away.

She entered Troy's special room to see her secret admirer with his back turned to her and wearing the same outfit. She didn't know what to say. She wanted him, she hated him. She didn't know what love was. She didn't want to give it a chance. Everything that she saw as love was ruined.

"I knew you would come." He said finally the tension began to fill. He never looked at her. He just looked out at the portrait of the day sky.

"What do you want? I'm not some little bimbo who thinks little plans like these are hot."

"I know. I made the assumption that you would find this romantic. I am ashamed that I disappointed as I have. I only wanted to make you happy."

"What?"

"When I look at you… I see someone who is lonely. Someone who needs to laugh every once in awhile. I see someone who needs to find love. I feel I can be just the man to show you everything. I didn't want to rush things in fear you would see who I am and not only see what you think you know."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to talk to you… to hear you voice."

"I."

"Tell me Sharpay what do you want?"

"I don't know." She could feel a tear fall down her cheek. Moments later they started to flood out of her eyes. In her entire life no one cared enough to ask that simple of a question. No one cared enough to just wonder what she really wanted, not even Ryan.

"Tell me. You know. You have dreams… fears… There is something deep inside of you waiting to be released."

"I want to be someone else. I hate my life. I hate my father for beating my mom. I hate my mother for letting him. I hate Ryan for never comforting me and telling me that it isn't our business. I hate all my peers for only seeing me as the ice queen. I'm too afraid of what they might think of me to be nice. I want someone to look me in the eyes and really care when a new tear falls. I want someone to tell me that I really can sing. I want to eat pizza and cotton candy with out my father telling me that I am fat. I want to be loved. I want to know what love is. I want to just have something, anything. I don't want to be alone anymore. I hate crying myself to sleep. I hate staring at the knife in the kitchen and thinking no one will miss me."

"I'd miss you."

"I want to believe that this is real. I want to be that you really do have feeling for me and won't…"

"I'd never break your heart. Id be everything you want me to be if you let me. Sharpay… I want to be everything that you want. I want to live and breathe only for you. I can't stop thinking about you. All I want is you. This is as real as it gets. The only heart that is going to get broken is mine if you walk out that door and never give me a chance."

"I don't even know if I worthy of love."

"You're worth every last drop of love that I own in my being. You are worth the world in my eyes."

Sharpay shook her head as the tears began the fall all over again. She couldn't take this. Pouring her out to someone not knowing who they are or what they really think. She couldn't take walking out the door and never giving this a chance. She wanted to be swept off of her feet by her prince charming. The only way she was leaving was if he dragged her out.

"Then tell me who you are."

There was a growing silence but he did turn around. He had his hands on the mask deciding what to do. If he showed her who he was, he just might lose any chance he had with her. He went about this all wrong. He couldn't lose her before he even had her…

"I don't know if I can."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to run out of hear screaming. I made a mistake Sharpay. I told you something I didn't mean because I was afraid of the way you were going to react. I lied and I want to take it back.

Sharpay couldn't let him finish. She just knew that it was too good to be true. There was no love left in the world for Sharpay Evans. Maybe that knife wasn't looking so bad anymore…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sharpay walked home slowly trying to let everything in… She watched her feet trying not to meet the eyes of anyone else. She just couldn't take the whispers and ridicule of the ice queen today. There was only one person she wanted to talk to and she barely wanted to talk to her.

"Hey girl… Wait up! Don't you know how hard it is to run in high heels?" Cassandra yelled trying to catch up with Sharpay. She sighed as she finally caught up the blonde. She put one arm around her friend's shoulders and raised an eye inquisitively.

"Why am I the way I am?"

"That's really deep Shar… I don't even know how to approach that question."

"Cas, all my life I run from friendship because I'm afraid of rejection. I'm afraid to let anyone see what happens in my life. People could never understand the Evans family. Then he comes along and changes everything. I don't want to know… I just want him to live me along like everyone else has. He doesn't know the real me. He loves the fake me…Just a façade." Sharpay let the tears come down. The two girls stopped in front of Cassandra's house and looked at one another.

"All I know is… It's hard to let someone knew into your life. But it's all worth it in the end. You may find the one that is worth fighting for. You may find the one who really accepts the Sharpay Evans, I know. She's not that bad of a girl… She just needs to smile a little more."

Cassandra looked over to Sharpay's driveway across the street. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Troy Bolton was sitting on her porch. Could it be that Troy was Sharpay's secret admirer all along? The one person who accidentally saw a glimpse of the Sharpay that was hidden from the rest of the world?

"I have to go to my aunt's house for a family get together… I'm already running late; you know how my mom is." Cassandra said quickly trying to get Sharpay to go home. She wanted to see what would happen. She just wanted her friend to be truly happy for once.

Sharpay hugged her and turned around to head to the dysfunctional place she called home. She took a deep breath, facing her father was more than she could handle. She didn't want to admit that her father was an asshole who deserved to be locked up for all of eternity. She was so into her own thoughts about her family she didn't even see him sitting there.

"I can't take your bullshit anymore, babe! I found a better woman. One who respects me and never gives me lip. Take this hell hole. I don't want anything that reminds me of you… Try not to mess this up for yourself. Have fun rotting away alone. One day you'll die thinking about me…" Troy looked up at Sharpay. "Harsh. I wish I could be such a poet. He doesn't even spell half the words right."

"What do you want?" Sharpay screamed as the tears started to stream down her cheeks. She tried to wipe away the black trail that was forming, but the more she rubbing her cheeks the darker it got. She took a deep breath. She was ready to face him, or run whatever came first.

"You…" Troy stood up to cut her off as she tried to turn and run away. "You can run all you want… But I will find you, and that's a promise."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Why won't you let me in?" Troy asked as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. He held on to her as if this would be the last time he ever got to hold her. He wasn't going to let her fight this storm alone. He was sick of her always running from him… Running from everything. She was never strong enough to fight, but this time he wasn't backing down.

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Please, save you speeches for someone who cares."

"That's just it Sharpay. You care… You always have. That's why you always showed up. That's why you always smiled when you first read the note. You wanted it to be me. You wanted there to be hope that I might actually care for you too."

"You're wrong."

"Why did you show up this afternoon? You wanted to know it was me without an ounce of doubt."

"You're lying."

"It was my song wasn't it."

"You wrote it for Gabriella."

"I lied. I was scared. I didn't know how to face you just yet. I didn't want to lose you before I even had you."

"What?"

"Maybe I just might love you…"

"I don't have time for your crap Bolton!"

"Fine… Just one more thing and I'll walk away and never come back. I'll go back to Gabriella with no questions asked."

"What now?"

Troy lowered his hands to the small of her back feeling ever inch on the way down. He pulled her closer as he looked into her eyes. He didn't even hesitate when she tried to pull away, he just strengthened his grip. He leaned in slowly. He wasn't in a rush to lose her. Their lips met softly before the passion took over. He kissed her with everything that he had. It was the more amazing experience either one of them had. Every time their lips melted into one another it was like fireworks exploding.

"I… I… I…" Sharpay stuttered as she pulled away breathless. Maybe this one was real. This may be the one time she finds the love of her life.

"Do you still want me to leave?"

"I can't let you in…"

"Just tell me why… Why do you deny your own fire burning inside?"

"Because you just hurt me like everyone else!" Sharpay screamed as she tried to run away.

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back to him. He wasn't going to take no for an answer. He felt something for her that he never felt before. He didn't know if it was love, but was going to find out if it is the last thing that he did. He looked at her for a second not saying anything.

"I understand you're scared. But I can be strong enough for both of us. You father is not your fault and he's nothing to be ashamed of. You're mother is the victim. You can't blame her for being too weak to fight back. She loved your father. She wasn't ready to let go. Zeke makes his own decisions. You couldn't change what happened. He doesn't know how to love a woman, that isn't your problem. I will shelter you from any storm that comes along. I have seen it all Sharpay… You have nothing left to hide except how you really feel about me. I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. There is just something about you that keeps me hanging on. Please… Just give me this one chance to prove I can be the man that you have always wanted. I can be the moon, the sun, the entire world if you let me. I want to be. I could never hurt you, because it would hurt me more."

She didn't know what to say as she listened to his heart cry out to her. She couldn't stand being hurt anymore. This was just one thing she was going to have to do. She wanted him. She always had. That was why she hated him, because he hurt so every day already by not being her prince charming. He had never noticed her before. She didn't know why things were so different now, but she was ready to dive in heart first this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"So how are things with lunk head basketball man?" Cassandra asked as she leaned against the row of lockers next to Sharpay's. She wasn't going to beat around the bush and wait for her friend the tell her. She wanted to know and that was all that she cared about.

"I don't know…" Sharpay said shutting her locker revealing her regular outfit to the crowds in the highway. She was just wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She didn't feel the need to put up the façade any more. If Troy was going to be by her side, that was all that mattered.

"Oh my god!" Cassandra said as she looked down the hall to see Ryan kiss Gabriella and hand her, her books.

Sharpay turned around and didn't say anything. He could live his life as he wanted to. It was clear that they were walking down separate paths now. If he wanted to date a little…Then all the more power to him. She wasn't going to run over there and try to win her brother back. He was finally happy.

"I didn't even know you owned anything denim" Troy said walking up smiling. He had this skip in his step showing that Sharpay really did make him happy. He just rolled his eyes as the other students began to whisper… They were just jealous.

"Troy!"

"Hey Sugar."

"Sugar?" Cassandra whispered joking as she started to walk to her class. She winked at Sharpay as she turned around.

"Um… Hi!"

"About last night…"

"You don't have to say anything."

"Well you did just run into the house leaving me out on the street wondering what happened."

"I'm scared, but I know I am willing to try anything as long as you are with me. Last night I was breathless and too scared to even admit that I like you. Today I realize you were right all along and I need you."

"You need me? I find that hard to believe!"

Sharpay hit him in his arm playfully and giggled. She was different around him, she was herself. She didn't know how he did it. She couldn't turn away if she wanted to. He had her hook line and sinker.

Troy grabbed her booked and put one arm around her as they walked to class well aware that they were late. They didn't care. They had each other. It was weird, really weird, but it felt perfect.

"Mr. Bolton! Ms. Evans! You're late for homeroom!" Darbus said as she started to erase her attendance log. She cursed under her breath for using a pen and motioned for them to just take a seat.

"Troy can I talk to you?" Gabriella asked quietly from the seat next to him. She didn't want to leave things on a bad note. They could always be friends. They both moved on, why should there be any hard feelings.

"What Gabi! You said you never wanted to talk to me again, remember?"

"I was mad that you were dumping me."

"I see you had no problems getting over it."

"Why can't we just be friends?"

"That's the thing Gabi… We were never just friends."

"You don't mean that."

"I don't know what to tell you. I will always care for you even as I move one. I will never be able to see you with other guys. I am sure it goes the same way for you." Troy said as he grabbed Sharpay's hand for across the aisle and smiled at her. It wasn't that he didn't want to be friends with Gabi; he just didn't want to ruin anything with Sharpay. He didn't want her to get all jealous of him spending time with Gabriella. He just figured it would be for the best if they went their separate ways completely, at least for now.

Sharpay looked at Ryan as he wrote in his notebook. He was always jotting down new dance ideas. He lived at that studio. She sighed, she used to be his partner. How could she just forget about her own flesh and blood?

"I think we should double date," Sharpay smiled sweetly. It gave her a chance to keep an eye on her brother without coming on as overbearing. Plus it made it look like she wasn't jealous Gabi was his ex. She could totally change. She was surprising herself with the progress she was making.

"Sounds like fun," Gabi clapped to herself as she jotted the date down in her planner. Friday night they would all go out for dinner and a movie. It was going to be very interesting.

"I think we should just focus on the musical." Troy said a little uncomfortable with the idea of double dating with Gabriella. He could love Sharpay more than anything in the world, but there will always be a place in his heart for Gabriella. It was too soon to act like nothing happened.

"Practice starts today. We have plenty of time to focus on the musical." Sharpay said giving him her puppy dog eyes. No one could resist those. She looked at him hoping he wouldn't object anymore.

Troy just nodded in agreement. He could already tell that this wasn't going to go exactly as Sharpay had planned, but he was going to ruin this just yet. He just looked at Ryan and Gabriella and smiled.

Free period went by quicker than anyone had expected. They got the scripts for the musical and the song book. It was about a girl who walked life alone until a mysterious stranger sweeps her off her feet. It was based of the Christina Aguilera/ Ricky Martin song "Nobody wants to be Lonely"

**AN: I know this chapter was a little short but I had to set the background for the next chapter… **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Sharpay sighed looking in the mirror. She was more than afraid at how things were going to turn out. Her biggest fear was that Troy would finally realize that what he was feeling for Sharpay was a mistake and that he really did love Gabriella. She would be left alone with no one because both of the men in her life were in love with the same girl and it wasn't her.

"_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do_

_(What you do)._

_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon._

_You got soul, you got class._

_You got style shake your bad arse - oh yeah"_

Sharpay jumped at the sound of her cell phone going off. She loved that song more and more every time she heard it. She just hoped she could sing as well as Christina some day. She grabbed her phone as the chorus started again.

"Hey Cass." Sharpay said as she finished applying her lipstick.

"Are you wearing that little black dress that I told you to?"

Sharpay nodded into the mirror before replying. Cassandra told her to wear her snug tight black mini-dress. She said it would drive Troy wild and he wouldn't be able to think about Gabriella. Sharpay could help but think that it almost made her look fat and ugly compared to whatever Gabriella was wearing.

"Of course…"

"Good. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you. As if he would anyways."

"I just don't think that this whole double date idea is a good thing."

"Men showing signs of interest in their exes is never a good thing. But you can always remind them just why it is that they are ex in the first place."

"I just don't want to lose Troy before I even get the chance to have him."

"Trust me… If he hurts you he won't be able to go crawling back to Gabriella. Us little Puerto Rican knows how to kick some serious… Hey my moms is calling me. Good luck, and try not to be a bitch!"

"Gee, thanks. We should have talks like this more often." Sharpay hung up the phone just as the doorbell rang. She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night and grabbed her purse. It was going to be a long night.

"Hey," Sharpay said greeting Troy and Gabriella in the doorway. Ryan came running down the stairs wearing khakis and a black dress shirt. He just kind of smiled at his sister trying not to laugh at the fact that they matched just like in the old days. The truth was that he really missed spending time with her.

"You look absolutely fabulous," Troy said grabbing her hand and walking her to his car.

She couldn't help but wonder if that's what he said about the hot red dress that Gabriella was wearing. She rolled her eyes as Ryan and Gabriella exchanged whispers about how much they love each other and how good they look tonight.

"I thought we could try that new little Italian restaurant on me," Troy said as he slid into the driver's seat of his black SUV.

"Sounds delicious. I've been dying to try it. Its like you read my mind," Gabriella said as she buckled into the back seat. She was positioned just so He could see her in the rearview mirror.

Sharpay looked out the window trying not to act jealous. How could she not when this was obviously a ploy for them to get back together. He should have never led her on if he was still in love with that little…

"I hope they have a good menu. So many Italian restaurants don't know how to cook real Italian." Sharpay complained trying to get the attention to drift towards her.

"Well, we don't have to go there," Troy said sounding disappointed.

"No, Italian is my favorite. I'm sure I'll love it."

"That's why I chose it. Ryan said that you wanted to try it."

"Sharpay wants a good restaurant to come here. Apparently we don't have any good restaurants," Ryan said defending himself. He didn't want to get an evil glare from Sharpay.

"You must not be a burger and fries type gal, huh Shar?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"Please don't call me that. I hate that name."

"But Ryan always…" Gabriella quieted down quickly. It was a very bad idea. She was trying to make friends with Sharpay, but it seemed to be having the opposite effect. The nicer she was, the more Sharpay seemed to hate her.

Troy rested on hand on Sharpay's thigh trying to soothe her. He couldn't understand how she could e so cold to one person, but so nice to another. She knew exactly who she wanted in her life.

"I'm sorry… It's just my dad used to call me that…"

"Oh, right, I'm so sorry. I was out of line."

Troy and Ryan rushed out of the vehicle to quickly open the doors for the ladies when they reached their destination. Troy held the restaurant door for everyone and followed Ryan inside.

They quickly sat down at one of the corner booths. Ryan and Sharpay sat in the middle next to each other while Troy and Gabriella sat across the table from one another.

They all ordered the night's special fettuccini chicken and broccoli allfredo, with a glass of their favorite sodas. The waitress was quick with the drinks and served some bread as appetizer to the meal.

Gabriella started the night's conversation on how well the scholastic team is doing in prep for the state tournament. She couldn't help but brag about how fun it was to be the smartest one on the team. Sharpay was quickly disgusted about how most of the night was spent talking about her.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Will you excuse me?" Sharpay asked waiting for Troy to get up and let her out. Why did she have to sit in the middle? So he could stare into that evil woman's little brown eyes.

Sharpay quickly dialed her best friend's number desperate for some help. This is exactly what she didn't want happening. Troy was having a great time with Gabriella and not her. The more dinner moved one the more he scooted further away in the both.

"Hey what up girl?"

"Your plan back fired. This dress in not insurance for miss I know everything. I haven't been able to get in a single word about how well the musical is going. I haven't even got in one word about anything. He's so into her. I juts feel a breakup coming."

"He's just being polite? He wouldn't have broken up with her for you, if he didn't want you."

"I guess you're right."

"Surprise everyone say something nice about her. He'll love that you are trying to be friends with his friends."

"You try saying something nice about her."

"Lie!"

"What do I say that she has nice split ends!"

"You're impossible. Only you can compliment someone and bring them down at the same time…. Tell her good luck at the state tournament."

"I guess I could. But we're talking about her English homework. We're talking about a book or something."

"Just smile. Put your hand on him. Guys love to be touched. It's a sign your into them."

"If you're not right…"

"Yeah. Yeah. You'll still love me tomorrow but I might have a couple bruises."

Sharpay hung up the phone and fixed her hair. She wasn't going to give him up with out a fight. She smiled at herself. She was so much better looking than Gabriella. Troy deserved only the best; he deserved her.

Sitting back down she smiled trying to get into the conversation. She had to have something to say. "You're so smart. How you remember everything you need to know for the tournament?"

"Its hard but we do it as a team. Everyone remembers certain things. Like I am not that fantastic when it comes to history but Taylor is a whiz."

"That's great."

"Yeah. She's so smart. I almost feel jealous."

"But you're a super genius. I'm sure she's nothing compared to you."

"She has her faults but, don't we all."

"Yeah. Like sometimes, I find it hard to hit the extremely high notes in a song. But practice makes perfect and I want to be the next diva."

"Well you certainly have the attitude down."

"Thanks…"

"Don't forget that amazing voice," Troy said. "Those fake celbutants have nothing on my girl!"

Sharpay looked at him. Maybe she had been overreacting all night. He called her his girl. He actually sounded proud of her. He didn't sound proud of Gabriella.

"Yeah, you heard of heard her sing when we were kids. She thought she was Diana Ross, and I was the Supremes." Ryan chipped in.

Everyone laughed at that. It was like a little picture in all their minds popped up. He was dressed in a glittery gown and feather boa trying to keep up with his sister's singing. That's not how it went but his comment just prompted the picture. It added to the belief that everyone had about being gay, which he never understood.

Troy was standing outside the Evans' door holding Sharpay's hand trying to figure out if it would be alright to hold her hand.

"Do you still love her?"

"I think I always will have a place for her in my heart, but that was in the past. I'm with you now. I think I love you Sharpay, but you make it hard when you push me away like this."

"I'm sorry. I guess… I'm just afraid that you will hurt me."

Troy kissed her gently and smiled. "If I was going to hurt you, I would just break up with you."

"You're too good for me."

"But that's why you can't get enough of me."

Sharpay nodded in agreement as she kissed him before walking into her house. It had been a long night. She was just happy things were working out for her the way that they were.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

After weeks of hard practice, it was a week before the big show. Troy and Sharpay were stronger than ever. It was like they were living a dream because everything seemed to be going perfect.

"Alright how about that title song" Darbus said as she smiled.

_Sharpay-"There is no escaping you_

_In the spotlight_

_All my passion Unfolds_

_I can't put up a fight"_

_Troy- There is no need to Run_

_I'm always here for you_

_I want to hold you caress you kiss you_

_Baby you're shine beautifully in the spotlight_

_Together- In the spotlight_

_We belong together_

_It feels so right_

_Being here in you arms_

_Magic unfolds_

_And I'm yours to hold_

_Sharpay- I never thought _

_Anyone could touch me the way you do._

_You're an angel and your halo shines bright_

_In the spotlight_

_Troy- It easy to be an angel _

_When I'm with you_

_I want to keep you safe form the night_

_In the spotlight_

_Together- In the spotlight_

_We belong together_

_It feels so right_

_Being here in you arms_

_Magic unfolds_

_And I'm yours to hold(x2)_

Sharpay does a little twirl and smiles. It really was the story of her and Troy's relationship. They fell in love under the spotlight and he saved her under the spotlight. She hoped that this was only the beginning of a beautiful life.

She was so caught in her own trance that she didn't see the table in the middle on the stage that they were sitting at before they broke out into song. She twirled into and fell to the ground. The pain instantly throbbed through her ankle. Her high heel was broken and her ankle was twisted. It was the worse pain she had ever felt.

"Sharpay!" Troy ran immediately to her side and picked her up.

"I have to get this checked out. I don't know if I can do the musical…" Sharpay cried. Just when everything was going perfect… Her musical was going to be performed by someone else

"Maybe you just twisted it and it will be ok to walk it off…" Troy said hopefully

Sharpay nodded. Preparing for him to set her down, Sharpay breathed in heavily. This was her play and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything stand in her way.

She stood there holding her breath. She could at least stand but it hurt like hell. She looked at Troy. He was so attentive. He really cared for her. She knew that she could walk as long as he was there to catch her.

At first it hurt but the pain soon wore off. She was so relieved that she was going to be on stage performing a play dedicated to her.

A week later Ryan and Gabi were sitting in the front row of a packed theatre, as Ms. Darbus walked up on stage. "I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. This has been a long road to get to this stage. After renditions and song replacements. I would like to present you In the Spotlight. A story of a lonely Broadway star that finds just what she has been missing."

AN: This is the last chapter of this story. I was shooting for 10 chapters and I got there… there might be a sequel but I'm not sure. I hope you enjoyed this story though

Sincerely

KhaestaAradia


End file.
